User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Scientific Rap Battles - S1E5 - J Robert Oppenheimer vs Alfred Nobel
Here's a fun little fact: this battles was intended to be the 11th (and penultimate) battle of Season One. The reason I switched this with the potential--and secret--fifth battle was for two reasons: #Rumors about Thanos going up against Oppenheimer kinda forced my hand if I wanted to stay ahead of the curve, even though I lost Sigmund Freud in that aspect, even though I don't have a battle for him in the works. #I was kinda hitting a slump with the other one, and I didn't want to slow down the series, so I decided to pull an old switcheroo. But all in all, and as usual, I enjoyed how this battle came out. It's also kinda weird to think that the next battle is the mid-Season One finale already. Time really does fly by, I guess. And if all goes well, the next battle should be pretty good. I'll give you an itty-bitty hint for the mid-season finale: It's aeronautics and electricity. Anywho, let's actually get on to the battle for once. Battle (Oppenheimer's verses are in charcoal, and Nobel's verses are in eggshell.) BEAT: http://www.shadowville.com/124587/genres/gangsta-beats/here-comes-the-boom (Oppenheimer's verse starts at 0:10) SCIENTIFIC RAP BATTLES! ' ' VERSUS BEGIN! 'Oppenheimer:' Inventor of an era: from Julius to Julin, No need for Russian tutors, here’s a free-of-charge schoolin’ I’m rippin’ up towers and ground, call me Trinity, So once I’m John Donne here, you’ll be running back to Italy! (Ooh!) My rhymes are nitroglycerin: not to be tampered with, From KTH to Saint Petersburg, you were a pampered kid, So now that Nobel is surely dead, start the obituary, Because saving face couldn’t save Alfred from the cemetery, 'Nobel:' When it comes to sheer power, I’m the doggone bomber, It’s sad to say, you’re 80 years too late, Robert. And you don’t have your life quite on a padlock, When you’re jumping straight from fourth back to Tatlock! I worked toward a better state of safety for workers, Your’s were for the better half a state’s worth of murders I got three fifty five patents before I even calmed, You work on a team of thousands for just a couple bombs! 'Oppenheimer:' Once I’ve dropped the Fat Man, it’s best you just surrender. And your Nobel “Peace” Prize is at best a business venture. When Oppenheimer spits rhymes finer than the wine you sip, As a “pacifist” who built factories for armaments. 'Nobel:' Are you skipping ‘43 like it didn’t even happen, Like you skipped over security for all of Manhattan?! Then 12 years later, your government career ends. What’s national security for some political friends? 'Oppenheimer:' Man, I’m crushed Nobel, I can’t describe how I feel, It must’ve been what it was like for your brother Emil. (Oh!) Your lines are recycled like gold in your peace testament. Your fame’s about as short-lived as your own dang element! 'Nobel:' I’m on 10 yuan, you’re on the FBI watchlist, Why don’t you go and leak these bars to some communist? I am become death, destroyer of this J, I just dropped this bomb like Enola Gay! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' SCIENTIFIC RAP BATTLES! (Explosions go off in the background.) Who Won? Oppenheimer Nobel Category:Blog posts